


Undertale Oneshots [variety collection]

by CasualDreemurr



Category: Undertale
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fontcest, M/M, Maybe Lemons, Multi, Other, Possible smut, RIP me, Some Fluff, Timeline, Various alternate universes, aiming for headcannon, gonna need holy water, lots of sin, maybe incest, maybe slight angst, might go out of character, monster and human reader, probably going to go to hell after this, sancest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-18 18:04:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7325155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasualDreemurr/pseuds/CasualDreemurr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of various Undertale one-shots. Unless stated otherwise in the chapter's notes, the short stories will be written by me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction: A/N

# A/N

Hello and thank you for your current interest in this work. Before you begin reading, I would like to set you up with some warnings. Some of these chapters may contain subjects that are **N** ot **S** afe **F** or **W** ork/school. Such things may or may not include **gore** and/or **sexual content**. To be on the safe side, I will mention in my notes before a chapter any tags that you might have to concern yourselves with, just to give you a heads up. Some of these scenarios might not even be romantic to be honest, and just sort of there for cute little things or even to just give you feels or whatever. Either way, I hope you enjoy and stay tuned for updates! If you like what I do, please don't be afraid to comment/bookmark/kudos, even a simple private message is fine with me. Stay awesome people!

\- Sincerely, Sam


	2. Bedtime Story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter includes fluff and fontcest [Underswap Sans x Underswap Papyrus], so if you're not into this sort of stuff/it's not your preferred ship, then this may not be for you. This chapter will also take place underground. Characters include Blueberry (US!Sans) and Papy/Papyrus (US!Papyrus; AKA Honey). The chapter is very short since this was mostly just a test to see if I can get into writing short stories currently, so sorry if it sucks!  
> \- Sincerely, Sam

It was night time once again, although that much wasn't that apparent since it was underground and all; but the monsters here had adapted to this slight setback, instinctively aware of when it was day and when it was night on the surface. It was always amazing coming home to a nice taco dinner after a long day of (rather unsuccessful) patrolling, but the best part? Right when drowsiness tugged at his eyelids, Blueberry was able to call out for his brother and request a bedtime story. Pap always read his favorite book, which included the epic tale of a fluffy bunny looking for his brother. Although the story would be better if the bunny fought some sort of great evil or something, he supposed the brothers' reunion was good enough. I mean, at least they were happy in the end, right?

"Papy, tomorrow's gonna be great." Blueberry stated, his voice somehow quiet and with a bit of a tired slur. The stars in his otherwise baby blue pupils seemed faint, eyelids drooping and weighing themselves down. "We're gonna find a human tomorrow, I can just feel it."

A smile was cast back to him, Papyrus standing in the doorway with his hand on the doorknob, his empty eyesockets grazing over the tucked-in form of Blue. "I'm sure we will. Goodnight Sans."

His brother turned, pulling the door with it until all that was left was a small crack; enough to let some light in from the hallway, to ward off any of the spooky critters in the night. With a smile on his features, Blueberry rolled over and shut his eyes. His bed, despite looking cool, was actually somewhat uncomfortable. The only thing allowing him to fall asleep at night was the familiarity of their house, and the fact that he knew his brother was right next door if he ever needed his help. With one last, soft exhale, the skeleton would let himself succumb to sleep.

-

That is, until he woke up. A startled yelp emitted from his jaws as he pushed himself into a seated position, a hand clenched over his chest where his soul was now left glowing brightly; it's soft blue coloration was usually calming to him, a sign of his own patience, but tonight it basically radiated fear, sweat rolling down his skull as his cyan eyes darted about his room, not even recognizing it at first. Blueberry couldn't remember all of the fine details of his night terror, except an unnerving smile and the glint of a knife in their hand; dust rolled in the wind, while his scarf laid on the ground. Papyrus would have gone looking for him, only to find what was left, and then... Nothing. His mind drew a blank, throat aching despite there being no nerves connected to it.

"Sans?" There was a flicker of bright orange against the door as it opened, followed by the pale light of the hallway. It took Blue a moment to register the fact that it was his brother checking up on him, soon to cross over and sit on the edge of his bed with concern lighting his otherwise empty eyes. "S-Sorry... I woke you." The smaller croaked, feeling a hand brush over his forehead. Blueberry's gaze would drop for a moment as he processed his fear, only to perk back up and give Papyrus a tired yet bold smile. "I-I'm feeling much better now though! It's nothing The Great Sans can't handle! Mweh heh-! Heh..." His phrase grew weak for a moment as he brought a skeletal hand up, rubbing his tired eyes for a moment, in which created a similar sound to running sandpaper over a rock.

"It's fine Sans." Papyrus would begin, moving to sit directly beside Sans and bringing an arm around the shorter skeleton's shoulders, feeling him nuzzle up against his chest.

-

"... Then fluffy bunny and his brother went home." Hummed a somewhat tired Papyrus, repeating the line for the third time that night. Blueberry's eyes were now closed, a soft snore emitting from his nasal cavity. The taller dared not to move much in case he woke his brother, slumping in his current position with his legs over the covers and his head resting against the bed's head rest. "I love you Papy." Came a tired mumble, Sans slowly drifting into a peaceful slumber. Once Papyrus was sure that Sans was asleep, he would gently tap his teeth against the other's skull in a sort of kiss as he would reply quietly, "I love you too."


	3. On the edge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now we're getting into the _real_ stories. Chapter includes fontcest [Underfell!Sans x Underfell!Papyrus], NSFW material [borderline non-con], and a trigger warning for abuse. If you don't like either of these, feel free to skip this chapter. You have been warned. Underfell Sans will be called Red at some times, and Underfell Papyrus will be called "Boss" when Sans mentions him. Also swearing. The chill has been lost.
> 
> \- Sincerely, Sam

It was another one of those cold, bitter nights in Snowdin. Papyrus seemed... agitated, lately. It was like something was pecking at his brain and forcing him to pace endlessly throughout the night, his heels tapping clearly on the wooden floorboards. It was hard to sleep when these days came, Red shifted to his side, skeletal fingers curling against his uncomfortable pillow and pressing it against the side of his skull, as if that would make a difference.

The footsteps became louder as he mentally pictured Papyrus walking up the stairs, soon to stop just outside his door. He could never guess what his boss looked like; some days he was thoughtful, other days he was peeved and wanted to let out his frustrations in an intimate fashion, and every other day he would want to let out his frustrations in a violent way. Rarely was there a point where his brother would peek in out of concern, though sometimes he could guess why. It wasn't like he remembered the other timelines in this universe clearly, but he could sense both the things that went wrong, and the things that were too good to be true.

He shifted to his other side, facing away from the door just as it peaked open, allowing some of the light to drift in from the hallway. He could see a tall shadow passing over it, door creaking a bit more as Papyrus stepped in, kicking the door shut with his heel as he approached the bed.

Sans could feel a sharp, skeletal finger draw up his humerus, up to his scapula, and then pause. He was tempted to turn around and look at Papyrus, to see how he was feeling, but he chose against it. Eyes shut, he soon felt his brother push down on his shoulder, feeling his back now pressed against the uncomfortable mattress. More fingers joined in on the play, tapping a rib roughly through the thin fabric of his white tee shirt, a thumb drawing up on his left arm and pressing firmly against the bone, almost causing it to ache and making Red force open his tired eyes, a faint scowl lining his features as per usual.

"Boss?" He didn't have to say more, he knew that much, as he soon felt the bed shift to accommodate Papyrus's knee as he hovered over the smaller skeleton, Something was wrong, and Red could feel it. The expression on his brother's face was that of both anger, and the face of not wanting to lose someone. This thought made him wince, for a second feeling a sharp blow to his chest before he noticed he made it up, as the taller male had both of his hands on either side of his skull, pressed against the bed underneath. "Sans, Dogamy and Dogaressa said that they smelled you near the Ruins again." Papyrus growled, voice surprisingly low despite the pitch it held. "I thought I told you to stay inside. You're too weak and pathetic to last out there!"

So he was worried? Red blinked, trying to get the drowsiness out of his gaze as he focused on the scowl on Papyrus's face. "Sorry Boss, I was just-"

"Just what? Trying to get yourself dusted?!" His brother's voice drifted to a snarl, hands moving to clutch Red's upper arms, in which Red's body replied by bending his elbows to take hold of Papyrus's lower arms. "Boss, I can take care of myself! I'm no baby bones any more!" Red snapped back, only to blank out as he noticed what that would earn. A sharp pain stung his cheek as bone collided with bone, and Red would release one of his brother's arms to gingerly touch the area.

"I don't like that tone of yours, Sans. Maybe I have to re-teach you what it means to obey your superior." The other growled darkly, fingertips digging into Red's arm while his free hand pressed against his chest, empty eyesockets glaring down at the squirming form under him. "N-No, I think I get it." Red's reply was weak, though still holding an edgy tune to it. Papyrus scowled even more, grabbing Red's wrists and pressing them roughly against the bed, just above his head while sharp teeth would gnaw at his collarbone.

"Fuck, stop!" The older yelped. Papyrus pinned his arms up with one of his hands, soon moving his free one down to slip under Red's shirt and play through his ribs. The smaller released a sort of whine, struggling under his brother's grasp as he felt a skeletal hand curl around his soul, forcing it out of place and into the open. Its light was dull, pulsating every now and then and speeding up when a thumb massaged the smooth surface.

Red didn't want this, not now. Maybe the common sense was finally kicking in, but he felt like his brother was being way more assertive about this than he had to be. "Boss, stop!" He wailed, still to no avail as teeth pressed against his own, something warm and soft worming its way into his mouth to meet his own tongue. The passionate kiss wouldn't last long, however, as Red soon whipped his head away, face now pressed against his raised arm.

"Sans, stop being so damn disobedient! It'll only get worse!" The taller skeleton hissed, straddling him and tugging on his wrists, clutching his brother's soul firmly in an attempt to make Red look at him, but the other was ignoring him.

_S-Shit... this- No! Something's fucking wrong with him, I know it!_ Red mentally growled to himself, finally building enough strength to move a foot under his Papyrus and push. In return, the other snarled, easily overpowering him and raising the soul to his mouth, tongue playing around the curves and gentle slopes. Red would grunt, clenching his teeth together and shaking uncontrollably. He noticed his brother stopped, but he didn't bother looking up at him. Maybe Papyrus's face disgusted him right now, or maybe he was too flustered to care, but he didn't open his eyes.

At least, he didn't open his eyes until he felt a skeletal finger brush under them. Red glared at the looming figure over him, his vision blurred slightly; but even so, he could see the faintest glimpse of apology on Papyrus's expression. "I'm going to sleep. Goodnight Sans." The taller skeleton murmured, pushing off of Red and closing the door a bit behind him, disappearing around the right corner to head back to his own room. The image of his crying brother was still fresh in his mind, and Papyrus had no doubts it would haunt him in his nightmares when he tried to close his eyes.

Red could feel himself shaking, guiding his soul back to the empty cavity in which previously held it as he stared at the door for a while. It was safe to say that Papyrus had returned to his room like he said, but the smaller skeleton couldn't help but feel a hint of guilt in him. But... what would have happened if he let Papyrus get away with taking him? It wouldn't be different from all the other times, right?

He sighed, pushing himself to his feet and waiting until his knees were strong enough to carry him again before making his way towards Papyrus's bedroom, using a knuckle to tap on the dark oak door. "Boss?" Red inquired with the softest, most concerned voice he could manage. There was no reply for a solid minute, so he assumed he was allowed in.

The room was dark and much colder than the rest of the house; to the left of the doorway, he noticed Papyrus sitting on his bed with his head bowed into the palms of his hands, covering his eyesockets. Red wasn't necessarily good at conversation, instead moving toward his brother and sitting beside him, hesitating for a moment before he would move his hand to Papyrus's lower back, massaging the bones through the fabric of his battle body. It was hard to tell how much time had passed before he noticed Papyrus's shoulders slacken due to the soothing motions, faintly leaning into his touch.

"A human killed you," The taller skeleton began in a hushed tone, lowering his gloved hands from his face as he stared at the carpeted ground. "You were on your way to the Ruins, and they dusted you. I didn't care as they killed everyone else. In the end, I died too."

The corners of Red's mouth lowered at this explanation, trying to find what to say. Finally after a few minutes, he let his instinctual comments flood out. "Ah c'mon Boss, you know a simple human can't kill The Great Papyrus," Red's grin grew slightly as he said this, his red pupils examining every movement his brother made. Papyrus, on the other hand, seemed to sigh at this, falling on his back with his legs still over the side of the bed; Red would lower himself back as well, nuzzling into Papyrus's ribs with the full impression he was going to get slapped. Rather, he felt an arm drape over his lower back, pressing their bones together. 

"Sans... if you die on me, I will kill you." The younger said with a faint rumble, his eyes closing. "... I won't, boss." Red murmured in return, seeing the edges of his vision blur as sleep urged him on. Nestled between Papyrus's arm and chest, the shorter skeleton would let out a content huff before drifting off. In the middle of the night, Papyrus would have moved them both on the bed properly and tucked the blankets over their forms. That night, the both of them would have had a good rest, strangely with no nightmares or implied death within them.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to see something in particular (ex. a ship you have, sexual plays, a specific au, etc.) just comment and let me know.


End file.
